Almost a Love Story
by Onshuu and Shigatsu
Summary: Finn and Tina find solace with in each other, and understand each other when no one else can. Both torn apart by love, they learn to rebuild each other through the crazy duet Mr Shue threw them into. Tina/Finn Possible Rachel/Puck
1. Chapter 1

This is a Tina/Finn story, and possibly a Rachel/Puck one as well. I'm probably going to get flamed for this….oh well it's an obscure pairing so the number of people who are going to read it are probably low – but I love these two. Finn is so naïve and obscure sometimes and Tina is so vulnerable, so I hope I don't go too OOC. If I do, give me a few reviews (hint, hint) about it and I'll change the story. Hehehe, I wonder if that'll really work.

P.S. Ignore any typos or spelling errors, 'tis human nature after all. Also I use the metric system

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tina sat at the far end of the room, a good two metres between her and everyone else in the group, and also, Will noticed, as far away from Artie as possible. Artie kept sneaking quick glances at Tina whenever he could, but Tina had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head buried into her knees. He also suspected she had her ipod on, so there was no excuse to make conversation with anyone. Will was just happy that she had come on time today. Lately, she had started coming late and leaving early. Will didn't mind if she came five minutes late and left five minutes early, but when she started arriving twenty minutes late, Will really began to worry about her commitment she had to the New Directions.

Another person he worried about was Finn. Finn hadn't shown up at all today. The first time Finn had missed Glee club, he had asked Rachel if anything was wrong, or if he was quitting. Rachel's strained smile and forced words told him all he needed to know. Tina was avoiding Artie, and Finn was avoiding Rachel. The next week, Finn had showed up, but his singing was artificial and uncomfortable. Maybe it wasn't the best time to sing 'No one' by Alicia Keys.

After that, Finn began to miss about one in four rehearsals. Today and yesterday would make the first time he missed two rehearsals in a row. Mercedes was voicing her annoyance that Tina and Finn didn't make an effort anymore, and Kurt felt slighted by Tina and Finn, who brushed off any help that was given to them.

Will watched the group and wondered how two people could change almost all the dynamics in the group. Quinn had left the group, and with how things were between Puck and Finn, Artie was making things worse between him and Tina, so it was only a matter of time before Tina or Finn stopped showing up at all. Will looked at the gap and wondered how close it up. Or maybe he could fill it in instead. He picked up his pen and a piece of paper with a sly grin across his face.

_Mercedes_

_Artie_

_Matt_

_Kurt_

_Mike_

_Santana_

_Rachel_

_Puck_

_Brittany_

That'll work, thought Will and slid the paper out of view. He couldn't wait for Finn to show up.

* * *

"Okay everyone, change of plans!" Will cried out, clapping his hands.

"What do you mean 'change of plans'. The school fundraiser isn't too long from now, so we can't change plans! It's unprofessional!" Rachel looked hysterical at the fact they might have to start over again.

The others weren't as worried as they still had plenty of time until the fundraiser, but seemed disgruntled at the change. Finn sat grumpily in his chair, glaring at Rachel in annoyance. Kurt was surprised that Rachel didn't have two holes in the back of her head, especially since Finn had been staring at her with that expression all day.

"No, Rachel. Changes are to be expected and anticipated in whatever job you get." Will responded calmly, "I have decided for the fundraiser that we'll be performing in small groups, and performing three songs each."

Will pulled out a paper bag, and shook it a little with a grin on his face that most of the students thought was a little deranged.

"And this is how we're picking them" Will put his hand in the bag, and pulled out the first name, "Mercedes."

"I better get someone good," Mercedes leaned back in her seat, looking pleased with herself that her name was called first.

"Artie….and also Matt, that's group one. Kurt, Mike and…Santana, you'll group two, and Rachel, Puck and Brittany, you're group number three." Will smiled and put the bag down.

"Hey Mr Shue, what about me, my name wasn't called out" slurred Finn.

"Mine as well. Will there be two groups of four?" Tina asked timidly. Her hair fell and covered most of her face, but she made no move to correct it.

"No, no. You are the lucky two, who will be the only ones in a duet." said Will cheerfully, making sure he was keeping his smile in check.

"But Mr Schuester, Tina and Finn have never sung together, they aren't harmonised. How are they going to be ready in time? Finn and I have performed together many times, so we would be better suited for the duet." Rachel pointed an indignant finger at Finn and Tina. Finn's face switched between hope and anger, and looked as though he might burst a blood cell if Rachel kept on pointing that finger at him.

"Rachel, calm down, it was luck of the draw." Artie said calmly, but didn't look too happy about it either. Artie was sure that Rachel didn't even realise she was being rude, though sometimes she seemed to lack all common sense. Will had to suppress a chuckle bubbling in his stomach. Everything, he thought, was going according to plan.

"Yes, now on to the songs. I will let you pick your own songs, but there's a twist. I went around and asked all the students in my Spanish classes to write down the names of their favourite artists. You'll perform three songs each at the fundraiser, so that means you'll have to pick three artists per group. Then you have the choice of whatever song that artist has performed." The group all groaned when Will picked up a second paper bag and passed it around.

Mercedes, Artie and Matt were pleased with their artists: Mary J Blige, Justin Timberlake and Stevie Wonder. They quickly began discussing which songs to choose and what

Kurt, Mike and Santana were less pleased with their selections, having only heard of one of the artists, The Supremes. Kurt and Mike had vaguely heard off Roy Orbison and The Clash, but at the back of their dads' LP collection.

Rachel was ecstatic at the choices seeing this as her time to shine. Puck and Brittany, on the other hand, were worried at how they were going to pull off three ballad artists. Enrique Iglesias, they could handle, but Celine Dion and Elvis Presley were going to be hard to sing. Puck swore inwardly, who even liked Celine Dion nowadays anyway.

Tina looked ill when she pulled out her piece of paper, Taylor Swift. She didn't do sweet or sugary. Finn's selection was a little better by her standards, but he didn't look too happy. She supposed that the Lost Prophets were an acquired taste. The only one either of them seems to be pleased with was the Beatles, but were less than enthusiastic about their artists. Will briefly wondered if he should have rigged that selection as well.

"You've got today to pick out the songs between you, and I want you to tell me your choices. You'll also need to rehearse in you free time and on weekends if you can. This fundraiser means a lot to this school and town, so I know you do your best." Will saw Finn and Tina in the corner of his eye, and knew that he'd have to keep an eye them.

* * *

The end of the day came, and though most of the groups were still deciding which songs to sing, they had picked out at least two or three songs for each artist. Finn and Tina hadn't said one word to each other all day. Finn had been staring at Rachel the whole time, and Rachel seemed to persistently turn her back on him. Tina stayed curled in her chair, ignoring the glances and attempts the group made to talk to her. Will was resolute in getting them to work together, and they begrudgingly promised to meet up over the weekend and decide then.

It wasn't until Will had put the keys in his car that he realised tomorrow was Saturday, and neither of them had said when or where they would meet up.

* * *

Finn pulled his jacket further around his neck, and wished he had thought more about the consequences of storming out of his house with no money and no his phone. He was extra pissed because he had nothing to do and seemed to snap at anything and anyone. He turned into the Mall, savouring the distraction it would bring, even if he didn't have any money. He needed to be a place where he knew Rachel wouldn't be. Rachel would be practising fervently, and not be hanging around the Mall like every other teenager. Rachel seemed to be everywhere and she was blatantly ignoring him. The Mall therefore, was the best place to stop thinking about her. He felt bad for breaking his promise to Mr Shue, but he couldn't be anywhere near Rachel for a while.

He wandered the mall aimlessly for an hour before he realised the flaw in his plan. Not having Rachel around only made him think of her even more. He was also feeling extra guilty about not rehearsing when Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' belted out of the speakers of the music store he rushed past. Sitting down in defeat, he wondered how he would apologise to Tina for ditching her. She was probably sitting in the music room or something, patiently waiting around.

He saw a flash of black in the brightly lit Foresters Pharmacy. Maybe he didn't have to feel so guilty after all. Tina was creeping through the aisles and looking over her shoulder like someone was following her. He walked into the Pharmacy and walked down the aisle and saw Tina scanning through different hair dyes. Finn wondered why she would want to hide the fact she was colouring her hair, as blue wasn't discrete, so more would make no difference. He stepped closer, making sure she didn't know he was there.

He was now standing directly behind her, and could see why she was sneaking around suspiciously. She was looking at different shades of black hair colour and fumbled with a packet, looking for instructions.

"You know, you're gonna have to try harder than that it you don't want anyone to recognise you." Finn smirked as she squeaked and spun around so quickly, she almost fell over.

"Finn, what the hell! You scared me!" Tina said between heaving breaths. She hid the packet behind her back, but it was already too late.

"You should try a cherry red or even a golden blonde" Finn chuckled.

"What?" Tina said shakily. She tried to shuffle around Finn, while keeping the hair colour out of his sight. Finn smirked.

"I mean that black ink you've got hidden behind your back, not at all suspicious by the way." Finn said smugly.

Realising that she'd been caught, she huffed and showed him the packet. He took the packet and gave it a once over. It was a normal brand of black hair dye: black and cost too much.

"So why are you changing your hair back to black any way. Blue not Emo enough?"

She snatched the hair dye back, and slung it into her basket and began walking to the cash register, pausing momentarily to look at the make up.

"My dad is up for a promotion and apart of the promotion means dragging his family to boring restaurants and dinners and parties where old men really don't know the term 'sexual harassment'" she blushed but continued, noticing the look of disgust on Finn's face, "and, er, for some reason, that means no blue hair, no skulls, no black clothes and no more Goth-Emo-Rocker chic"

"Ouch, that sounds harsh" Finn gave her a sympathetic pat on the back and walked out with her after she paid.

"Ah, erm, yeah. I have to get a new wardrobe as well. If I come back with anything black that isn't for my hair, my mum said she'd dye everything I own pink" Tina cringed at the thought, but Finn couldn't help but imagine Tina in a baby pink t-shirt and pink mini skirt.

"I know what your thinking and you should stop right now if you know what's best for you." Tina scowled.

Finn smiled sheepishly and tried to look innocent. Tina huffed and turned to browse a shop window, but Finn noticed a small smile on her lips.

"So, erm, what's going on with you and Rachel?" Tina asked suddenly.

Finn was caught off guard by the question, and had just realised that he'd managed to stop thinking about Rachel. He scowled and sat down on the nearest bench he could find. He managed to forget about her for a short while, and the very reason he forgets, brings the subject back up.

"That bad, huh?" Tina sat next to him, and generally looked concerned.

"Well, what about you and Artie, want to tell me all about that then?" Finn snapped.

Tina hung her head dejectedly, like all the times she knew Artie was staring at her, letting her hair cover her face. She looked very uneasy, and looked as though she could cry at any minute. Finn's anger soon dissipated. He knew it was a low blow and felt like a jackass for saying it in the first place. Tina was most likely going through the same thing or at least something similar. He knew first hand how volatile these situations could be. One minute you think you're all good, the next, you're a mess.

"Look, I'm sorry; I'm just in a bad-"

"He said no" Tina whispered unevenly.

"What was that?" Finn was shocked she even answered him, and not slapped him. But then again, this was Tina.

"He said no," this time she said it a little louder, but still as weak, "I asked him out, but he said that most of his crush was based on my stutter and that he feels now that he doesn't really know me," she let out a little sob, Finn wrapped an arm around and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I told him that I was still me, but then he said I wasn't. A huge part of me to him was my stutter, and now I'm someone else. He said he wants to get to know me better before he thinks he could consider going out with me." Her shoulders were trembling by the time she finished and her breathing was raspy.

"Well then he's an idiot." Finn asserted, "Everyone has their weird quirks, and if he only liked you for you stutter, then he didn't really know you"

Tina was confused whether or not that was supposed to make her feel better, looked up at Finn uncertainly. He smiled at her encouragingly, and Tina smiled back the best she could. She could see Finn was trying to be nice, and appreciated the effort. Finn used his sleeves to wipe her tears and gave her another smile.

"Thank you" Tina said softly.

"I supposed since you poured you heart out, it's only fair I do the same,"

"Oh, no, you don't have to!" she said quickly.

"It's only fair, and to be honest with you, I need to get it off my chest." Finn stretched out on the bench trying to get comfortable. He had a deep frown on his face, and Tina sat patiently, waiting for him to start.

"I don't know really what happened. All I did was ask for a kiss. We were in the street, yeah, but I don't really understand it" he sighed and sunk further into his seat, "she stars lecturing me and telling me that she has her future and dreams to think about and how she can't have anything happen to ruin them. I asked her what the hell she was on about, and she was talking about Quinn. How Quinn was pregnant, and that she didn't want the same to happen to her and ruin her chances at becoming a star."

He rubbed a hand over his face and didn't know how to continue. Tina placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see her giving him the smile he gave her earlier. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Tina properly.

"Then, I blew up, at Rachel. Quinn is a sore spot, for me, because of, well, you know. I was angrier that she had brought up Quinn more than anything. We started fighting, and the next thing I know, I've been dumped. All I wanted to do was kiss her." Finn looked completely bewildered, and Tina could understand why. Only Rachel could make a connection between a kiss, teen pregnancies and her life on Broadway in three seconds flat.

Finn sank his head into his hands, leaving Tina unsure what to do. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Finn, hoping that it wasn't too awkward. Finn let out a laugh, and Tina wondered if she had done something wrong. Finn patted her leg and stood up.

"Thanks for letting me do that. It was weighting me down. I really didn't know who to talk to, so I'm glad it was you." Finn smiled. He felt ten times better, though it still hurt to think about.

"Don't you find it weird how neither of us actually planned to meet up this weekend, and we end up spending nearly an hour together" he stretched his muscles and began walking away. Tina hurriedly picked up her bags and followed him, a little confused at his change in mood.

"Though I doubt Mr Shue will be too happy that we haven't practised, or chosen the songs we're going to sing" he laughed, however, Tina could she that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's go bowling" she said unexpectedly

"Bowling?" Finn looked at her like she'd gone crazy, and Tina speculated if she had as well.

"Yeah, bowling, I need a distraction. I'm sulking, and you're sulking, and I know why you're sulking, which is reminding me why I'm sulking, which is making me sulk even more. So I think we need a distraction" she said all in one go.

Finn was a little shocked that the girl who had a stutter most of the time he knew her, could say so much so quickly. She was fidgeting, nervously waiting for an answer.

"You're actually kind of talkative, aren't you" Finn said bluntly

"I am?" Tina replied hesitantly

"Yeah, probably you're just making up for lost time."

"Probably"

"So, bowling it is then."

* * *

And that's chapter one. I was hoping to make it more psychological than it probably came out. I wanted to make a stable foundation to base their relationship on, so it believable. The bowling was meant to represent Finn's and Rachel's date at the bowling alley and Finn making the first steps to move on. I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything.

Remember to Review! – And flames aren't helpful, they're just ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! Favourites and reviews, this is brilliant! My last story I had up, it took so long for me to get a review, and I got depressed lost all inspiration. But thank you Mfoto, and MarcV for being my first reviewers, and to everyone else for reviewing and adding me to their favourites and alert! I had no idea that other people liked this couple as well. Yay, I'm so happy that I've decided to get my next chapters up as soon as possible. Any criticisms are welcome, but I am a few episodes behind (Tina hasn't said one full sentence yet), so if I muck anything up, like events, or personalities, please forgive me!

Anyway, enough typing, or reading in your case, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Finn chucked the football back and forth between Matt and himself. Matt seemed to be scrutinising him, and Finn wondered if it was something on his face, wiped it a few times. Matt's scrutiny didn't waver. Finn tried to ignore it, but Matt wouldn't let up staring. He finally snapped and threw the ball extra hard at Matt's stomach, earning a satisfying grunt.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or do I have to remind you I don't swing that way?" Finn shouted.

Rubbing his stomach, Matt picked up the ball, and threw it back as hard as he could. Finn was expecting as much, and was prepared for it, easily catching the ball.

"Not so sure about that. You're the one who keeps singing 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps'." Matt retorted

Finn almost fell fat on his face hearing that, stumbling to catch himself before he did. He hadn't realised he was singing it out loud. He had been listening to songs in Switch Music. It was the only decent Music store in Lima, and had everything from barbershop, to opera, to rock and pop. Finn spent the last couple of days after Glee club listening to songs sung by their chosen artists, to see which would be best for his and Tina's vocal range. He blushed to think what else he could have singing, as he had listened to 'All You Need is Love' and 'Hey Jude' as well. Thank god Jude had skipped practise to meet Bailey Steward in the Biology store room.

"Hudson!" the coach hollered.

"Yes coach?" Finn snapped to attention ducking the ball Matt aimed for his head.

"Tell you fan club that you'll sign autographs later" Tanaka jabbed a thump in the direction of the bleaches. Finn turned to look and saw Tina sitting gawkily on the sidelines.

Tina gave him a small, shy wave and Finn waved back, getting a few wolf whistles from his team mates. Most of them probably knew about his break up with Rachel, and thought he was moving on all ready.

He ignored them and jogged to where Tina was sitting. She curled into herself even more as he approached her.

"Hey Tina! You thinking of trying out as well?" Finn joked, looking at Kurt prancing across the field.

"Ah, erm, well, no, I w-wanted to erm, talk to you" Tina sputtered. She was refusing to look at him. Finn could tell she wasn't faking her speech impediment this time.

"Is everything all right? Nothings happened has it?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Er, no, you see, you're not, uh" Tina could even make full sentences. Finn was really worried now. He couldn't remember doing anything to upset Tina, but with his experiences, he rarely knew he had upset girls until they gave him the cold shoulder.

Tina gingerly pointed to his chest, and Finn looked down to see he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was hot and sweaty from training, so had taken it off to cool down. Looking at Tina, he now understood she wasn't just avoiding eye contact, she was trying not to look at him at all.

"Tina I didn't realise you were so shy, especially after 'Push it'." Finn knew he shouldn't tease her, yet he couldn't help himself.

"Ah, that was dancing, s-so it didn't count" Tina said shyly. Her face was beat red, and he was pretty sure if he teased her anymore, she might pass out.

"I don't have anything on me to put on, so this will have to do" he crossed his arms over his chest, and if anything, made her blush more.

"No, it's only something little, so it can wait." Tina began to hurry off, when she was caught by Finn and promptly sat back down.

"You came out here to tell me, so tell me."

"Urm, about the songs, for Taylor Swift, I was thinking we could maybe do 'You Belong with Me'," Tina mumbled

"Oh yeah, the one that won her all the awards. Why that one?"

"It's the, the only one that I've heard of" Tina twiddled her thumbs and shifted on her seat slightly.

"Good enough reason for me, and narrows down our choices quickly. Now we just need a Beatles' song and the Lost Prophets. Though I should warn you, I only like their third or second album. Whichever one had that video with cheerleaders in it."

Tina shot her head up; she had apparently expected him to dismiss her choice of song. She smiled slightly, and Finn gently moved some of the hair out of her face.

"You should smile more," he then turned and ran back to the field; leaving a stunned Tina stuck to the bleachers.

* * *

Finn cursed as he sped his way to the music room. His maths teacher had kept him behind to review his homework. Finn knew he failed the last test; he didn't need a constant reminder. He entered the room, and found everyone either practising their songs, or arguing. He didn't see Tina anywhere, and remembered that she'd been coming late recently. He passed a glance over Artie and saw he was faking his smile. Finn wasn't sure if that had to do with Tina's absence, or Matt hitting all the wrong notes.

"Well everyone, let's get started!" Mr Shue burst through the door, rolling up his sleeves. He looked at Finn and smiled, passing him a piece of paper. "On there is a list of Beatle song that I thought would suit you the best. I realise you've had trouble choosing, and it came to me that maybe you're a bit overwhelmed. The Beatles are legends, and made music that was completely innovative even today."

"Thank you, Mr Shue," Finn replied. He glanced at the list and was glad most of them were songs he had heard of. He'd picked out his favourite songs, but would have to discuss it with Tina.

"Hey man, good to see you ain't Mr Bitchy anymore," Mike sat down next to him with a thump, "I needed to get away. If Kurt goes on about Diana Ross one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Who you calling Bitchy?" Finn hissed.

"Cool it, man. All I'm saying is when you sulk like you did, and have temper tantrums, that gives us the right to call you bitchy" Mike replied cheekily.

"I've never had a temper tantrum!"

"You trashed the water cooler because it was out of water." Mike reminded him.

"Well, the water cooler deserved it. The kicking, and…" Finn trailed off self-consciously.

"Hey, look, you haven't trashed any water coolers recently. Hell, people even saw you laughing. I was told it was after you met up with a girl," Mike nudged

"She's my partner in the duet."

"With the way you've been since Rachel broke up with you, getting you to smile was near impossible. Hell, it was harder than that time we moved the entire contents of the dumpster into Mr McCarthy's classroom during lunch break."

Finn chuckled at the memory. None of them wanted to touch the garbage, so they moved the entire dumpster and lifted it up two metres so they could pour it inside through the window.

"See man, three days ago, you would have just told me to mind my own business and carried on with the temper tantrums" Mike dodged Finn's fist aimed at his arm, and went back to his own group, sniggering.

Finn realised what Mike said was right. Since he met up with Tina last weekend, she'd been distracting him from his 'Rachel' problems. All day he had been thinking out the duet piece and what songs she would like to sing, and how would they'd sound singing together. Rachel was across the room, not even acknowledging he was there. Finn frowned a bit when she turned her back on him again. This time he didn't feel too angry about it. Perhaps it was because he now had someone to talk to his issues about.

The door clicked, and Tina slinked through the doorway, trying to remain unnoticed. Mr Shue decided to turn around at that very moment.

"Tina, good of you to make it. I've already handed Finn a list of songs I think would be best for you two to perform, so discuss it between each other and start practising the ones you like."

Everyone was staring at Tina, waiting for some sort of reaction. She merely sat next to Finn, refusing to lift her head, so her hair blocked the view of her face. Kurt looked as though he wanted to say something, but surprisingly, he kept his mouth shut.

Finn felt a little sorry for Artie, who was looking like a kicked puppy. Tina rummaged through her bag, almost sticking her whole head inside in an attempt to dodge having to talk to him. Artie hung his head and wheeled himself to the piano.

"Has he stopped looking?" Tina whispered

"Wha? Er yeah, he has. Hey why don't you just talk to him? He was doing the whole trembling lip thing." Finn added

"I can't. I really can't. The others don't understand why I'm ignoring him, so they're ignoring me. It just, just…whenever I see him, I want to hit him." Tina said despondently.

"I can see why you avoid him. No win situation, hitting a guy in a chair." Finn agreed.

"I know I should forgive him, but what he said, it really hurt." Tina lifted her head and sighed. Finn knew exactly what she meant. Rachel pushed all his wrong buttons and look at him now.

"What songs did he give us?" Tina took the list and browsed thought it, "Hey, there's 'Hey Jude' here. I didn't think he'd give us that song."

"You like that one too? That was in my top three"

"Yeah, it's really recognisable, so lots of people will recognise it. They could sing along too."

"Good idea. Which Beatles song is your favourite?"

"Me? I like 'Sgt Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band', but I also have a soft spot for 'Lady Madonna'." She was smiling again. Finn found himself noticing her smile more often.

"You like their later years? Me too, my favourite is Eleanor Rigby. I love how the chorus sounds like the lonely people are singing it themselves." He then realised, he was smiling too.

Today had been productive in Glee Club. After all the arguments were settled, Will managed to convince everyone which songs he thought best suited them and their partners. He was still a bit scared how Kurt would do in 'Stop! In the Name of Love', however.

He was especially pleased with Tina and Finn. They had chosen all three of their songs, and he was a little surprised by their choices. Will only had high hopes for the two, and was glad his plan succeeded. He knew a little of what had happened, and understood it took a lonely heart to understand another lonely heart.

* * *

Tina pressed a key on the piano in the auditorium, and sung the same note. She went a note higher and did the same. The next up, she cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Damn it, still too sharp," she cussed

"Ouch, usually only I can get a girl to make those sounds" Tina whipped around the direction of the voice. She saw Puck, standing at the edge of the stage, partially hidden by shadow.

"A hard surface helps too, I guess" Puck smirked, walking towards her.

Tina stepped away from the piano and started packing up her things as fast as she could. She knocked her arm on the piano, dropping most of the books she picked up onto the floor.

"Hold up, hold up. Is Little Goth Riding Hood afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" Puck stepped closed and started picking up the things she'd dropped.

She got up took the books into her hands, but he didn't let go. She tugged slightly, and he tugged back harder, causing her let out an undignified squeak and tumble forward.

"Now see, I'm not so bad after all" he said huskily.

Tina didn't know what he wanted, till she saw that he had pulled them together, so only space between them was created by the books. He dipped his head slightly and analysed her for a moment. She turned her head and tried pulling her books away from him again, to no avail.

"Don't hide your face, though I don't think that's what's got Finn's arrow pointing straight again." He said scathingly

"Could you please let go?"

"He has all the girls he wants, but he still wants more. Rachel, Quinn and now you. Get bored, did he? Kind of selfish, I think" His grip tightened around the books, Tina considered leaving them and getting out while she could.

"Then don't think, it shouldn't be hard" she spat

"Not one s-s-stutter. You really were faking it"

"Tina!" Both Tina's and Puck's head shot up at the intruder. It was Finn.

Tina sighed in relief and snatched her books away from Puck while he was distracted and grabbed her bag. Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the auditorium.

"You all right?" Finn's voice was strained and his fists clenched.

It had taken everything in him not to wipe that dirty smirk off Puck's face, only Tina was there, and might have gotten caught in the crossfire. He also couldn't afford to get in a fight right now. Not with the Glee Club's reputation, and their spot in the school's fundraiser, on the line.

"Yeah, thank you" Tina answered, her voice trembling slightly.

She didn't think Puck was really going to do anything, even if he was pretty heartless to other people. He was just intimidating and knew how to use his size and weight to push you around.

"Good. He's acting like my neighbour's dog after it got its foot caught in the side gate. After it came back from the vet, it tried to chew the gate off its hinges. Almost succeeded too, so watch out when you're around him." Finn rambled innocently.

"Huh?" Tina cursed her inelegance. She had never truly seen this side of Finn before.

She had come to know Finn, but apart of her still thought of him as the jock who helped dye her tongue green by adding food colouring to her drink in the cafeteria, or the guy twisted the nozzle on the water fountain so it sprayed sideways, soaking her tights in the worse place possible. Since joining Glee, she had seen him become more open and sensitive, even though she hated how tacky that sounded. This side of Finn, however, was almost childlike and cute.

"I mean, something pissed Puck off, so he's out for blood." Finn flustered, thinking why he didn't say that in the first place. "So what did he want?"

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know, really. I think he was blaming me for something. He said, urm," she cleared her throat, "he mentioned Rachel and Quinn-"

He stood stock still, and made no sound. Even his breathing had stopped.

"Err, Finn, I'm sorry" Tina reached out a hand to his shoulder, he jerked forward.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He's got Quinn, and he had Rachel, so who does he think he is?" He screamed hoarsely, "he takes everything from me. He took everything from me!"

He slammed a fist into a nearby locker, the crash ringing through the halls of the empty school.

"He was my friend, the guy who had my back when things got tough. The guy…the guy I trusted." He stopped screaming, but it all that shouting left him raspy. "To make it worse, everyone expects me to get over it. It's not my baby, problem over. You can be upset, only for a day or two though because it's not my baby and who cares that my girlfriend and my best friend betrayed me. Who cares that I was tricked into looking after a kid that wasn't mine. Who cares I had to tell my mum I got my girlfriend pregnant after promising to only make her proud of me. Who cares that, even though it scared me, I manned up and took responsibility the best I could. Who cares that I feel hurt, and heartbroken, and embarrassed and stupid for believing their lies as they fucked behind my back. Who cares, because it's not my baby."

Finn slid down the floor, tears streaking down his cheeks. He lent his head on locker's cold surface, the feeling soothing his burning face. Tina swooped down to his side and enveloped him in a tight hug, squeezing the breath out of him slightly. Finn didn't want to breathe, if he did, he might give into the tears.

* * *

He hissed as the cotton swab pressed his knuckles, but refused to complain. He was the idiot who punched the lockers. He hoped the dent would go unnoticed. He hissed again, the disinfectant was working its magic.

"Sorry" Tina said softly. She was currently cleaning his wounds after having dragged him here in the first place. The moment he stopped crying, she realised his hand was bleeding and got him to the nurse's office as quickly as possible.

"No, it's not you. I did this to myself. I should be the one apologising to you. I'm not usually that pathetic, so I'm sorry that I blew up in front of you"

"It's alright, it's not good to bottle it all in. And I don't mind if you do. When I'm like that I want, all I want it is someone, anyone, to listen and then make me feel better. So I'll be your listener, if you want that is." Tina ducked her in and continued to inspect his hands, awaiting his response.

"That means a lot," he uttered. Finn couldn't tell her just how much it meant to him to have a friend who listened to him without any judgement. Kurt, Mercedes and Artie were his friends, but he didn't feel comfortable telling them all the problems that were weighing him down. When Tina looked up with worried eyes, he knew she genuinely did care about him.

They were both silent for a moment as Tina continued her inspection of his knuckles. He looked at the clock, noting he should leave soon, but not wanting to break the tranquil feeling in the room. He hadn't felt relaxed in a long, long time. It really helped getting everything off his chest.

"You have moments like I just did?" he asked

"All the time" Tina answered truthfully.

"Really?" Even to himself he sounded desperate.

"Definitely. I feel like my life isn't in my control, you know," she presses a bandage lightly to his hand and seemed proud of her medical skills, "Sometimes, I even feel like I'm living a life that isn't my own."

Finn could relate. That's how he felt most days before Glee.

"I have a few issues at home. Nothing serious," she added when she saw the look on Finn's face, "I love my parents, even though I feel a little left out by them. They work hard, I know, so I can have a good life. I'd prefer to have them though"

Tina looked over his shoulder, her eyes unfocused and distant. They shined with melancholy, and Finn could connect to most of what she had just said. He leant over and wrapped his arms around her. She snapped out of her trance and tensed up, not sure how to respond.

"Just like you said, all I want it is a person to listen and then make me feel better. So I'll be your listener, if you want that is. So don't worry about it." Finn held her tighter and felt her arms wrap around him, and she tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them moving. They didn't want it to end. That would mean they would have to face the world again. So they would stay until they were kicked out, or their legs fell asleep and they fell off the chairs they were sitting on.

"Ooh! Oh!" squealed a high pitched voice.

Both were yanked unceremoniously from their bubble, and both could hear the steady squeaking of an aged bed, straining at all its joints.

"That's right baby. Yeah! Good, so good!" This time it was a male voice. A voice Finn recognised.

"Jude?" Finn called out.

The squeaking and heavy breathing stopped abruptly and a head peaked around the curtain. It really was Jude!

"Hey man, what you doing here?" Jude asked nervously.

"You're not still at it with Bailey Steward are you?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Who's Bailey?" the girl sneered.

* * *

And another bites the dust! I still can't get over how many alerts I've gotten. There must be more Tina/Finn fans than I thought, or at least people who don't mind mixing couples up a bit. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up as I have training tomorrow and a match on the weekend, and then I'm away for a week. After that, my coursework really starts to kick off, so I'll do my best, as this is a really good stress reliever.

Oh, and if you think I've gone OOC, tell me nicely and I'll get it right in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! I'm on a role. I was procrastinating, so I though I might as well do this. Maybe I should do some work….Nah! This is much more fun. Once again, thank you my devoted reviewers and thank you everyone who has added me to their favourites and alerts.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Quinn kept her distance from the music room, waiting around the corner for Finn to appear. Since she left the Glee Club, she hadn't seen or heard from him. Quinn felt disappointed and knew she'd have to be the one to make the first move. Finn and Rachel had broken up, as Quinn had expected. It was biggest news on campus, and she pounced on the opportunity to win Finn back. The cards were stacked against her, she knew this. Not that she was phased: she was not a quitter and was not a loser. She only had a few weeks to win him over before she would have to stop coming to school completely. She had missed out so much already, and refused to miss this opportunity.

The doors to the music room opened and everyone flooded out. Quinn felt a small amount of happiness swell in her chest when she saw them all, and regretted having to leave Glee. She'd never admit she missed them, but she really had missed them all.

Finn came out last, followed by the Goth girl. Quinn narrowed her eyes as she saw them talking animatedly. She'd heard the rumours floating around about them and had thought they were just that, rumours. Seeing them together like this made her second guess herself. Finn used to only show her that smile. Full set of teeth showing, like he was so happy he didn't care what he looked like and that he wanted to show everyone how happy he was. Then Rachel Berry came along and turned her world upside down. Now he was smiling that very smile at Tina.

Quinn knew she would have to be careful with this. It could easily go wrong. Tina didn't seem to notice that Finn liked her, and she could use that to her advantage. Hell, she wasn't even sure Finn knew he liked her, he was so naïve. It took him three months before he had asked her out, and she basically had to pry the confession out of him.

Finn and Tina were near to the corner she was hiding around. She stepped from her hiding place and braced herself. Tin's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but quickly recovered with a sympathetic smile. Finn's reaction she had anticipated. First, he was surprised like Tina and took him a moment to register that she was really here. That quickly changed. His face contorted into anger and revulsion. Tina put a hand on his arm, and that seemed to calm him a little. Quinn was a little relieved Tina had done that for her. At the same time, she was seething on the inside at how close they had become.

"Hi Finn," Quinn wrapped her hands around her large stomach, stroking it slightly.

Finn cast his eyes down to her stomach and stared unblinking, for a long time. Quinn saw he looked a little upset and regretful. There was hope for her to win him back yet.

"Yeah. Hi." He said monotonously. The anger had come back. He promised himself, more for Tina's sake, that he was at least going to try and be civil with her. Even though Tina said she would support him when he needed it, he didn't think he could handle having her see two break downs in less than forty-eight hours.

"How are you?" Quinn asked cautiously. She passed a glance over to Tina, wondering when she would take the hint and leave.

"I'm fine. How's Puck's baby?" Finn's tone was scathing now and he was having trouble keeping his temper in check.

"Finn," Tina said fretfully. Finn looked at Tina, and focused on Tina's words from yesterday. He took a deep breathe and concentrated on breathing and remembering. She touched his arm again, and that helped a lot.

"I just wanted to talk," Quinn eyed the interaction between Finn and Tina, noting the calmness that washed over him by a single word uttered by her. She had to move quickly as Tina was developing feelings for Finn as well.

"Well then, talk." Finn said once he relaxed a little. He saw Quinn glance over at Tina again, and ignored it. He didn't trust himself to be alone with Quinn at the moment.

"I should leave you two alone. You have a lot to talk about." Tina had also seen Quinn's glance, and backed away from them.

"No! Stay, please" Finn pleaded.

"I'd just get in the way-"

"Just stay, you can be the referee."

"I'd prefer it if we were alone," Quinn said defensively. They had almost forgotten about her, and Quinn was about to burst, she was so outraged.

"Tina is staying, and no arguing, from either of you" he added when Tina started to disagree.

Quinn huffed, and led them to an empty classroom. She perched herself on the teacher's desk. She couldn't sit on it properly now she was heavily pregnant, and didn't want either of them to know that, especially Tina. Quinn glared jealously at Tina's small waist, skinny legs and clear skin.

"What do you want to talk about?" Finn frowned at her. He had seen the glare she had given Tina and didn't know what Quinn suddenly had against Tina.

Quinn paused for a moment, her forehead creased in thought. She looked at Finn who was impatiently waiting for her to talk. She took a deep breathe.

"I want you to be the father of the baby."

Finn's and Tina's eyes bulged out of their heads. Neither had been expecting that. Finn started choking from disbelief and Tina had to slap his back for him.

"Are you crazy?" Finn managed to get out.

"You'd be a good father, Finn, I really wished you'd say yes" Quinn said steadily. She refused to cry. She knew this would happen, so she refused to cry.

"I'm not his father, or have you forgotten?" Finn sneered.

"No, I haven't." Quinn said shamefully, "Puck just isn't father material. He just doesn't want to be like his dad. You, Finn, you're a good guy, so you would be a great father. You promised to protect her-"

"That was before I found out she was going to be half-Jewish," Finn got up from his seat, and grabbed his bag, "I don't wanna hear this. Go back to Puck. He's the one who'll have to pay child support."

He stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. Tina looked back and forth between Quinn and the door. Quinn was gently sobbing, trying to stifle her tears. Tina ran out of the classroom and caught up with Finn. Finn didn't slow down and continued his march out of the building.

"Finn, wait up!" she called out, "Finn at least listen to what she has to say"

Finn kept walking and picked up his speed. Tina gave chase, and latched onto his backpack. She forced him to turn around and looked him right in the eye.

"She's laying herself in front of her feet, and you're trampling all over her!" Tina asserted, puffing her chest out.

"I don't have to listen to a thing she says!" Finn bit back.

"Yes, you do, she just wants to talk. After she's finished the choice is all yours. But only after she's said everything she has to stay or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Tina turned around and marched back to the classroom.

* * *

Tina handed a tissue to Quinn, which she accepted. She dabbed her eyes, trying not to mess up her make up.

"He's not coming back is he?" Quinn whimpered

"Give him five more minutes. Like you said, he's a good guy. He just needs to let everything sink in." Tina got out another tissue and helped clean up her face.

"Why are you helping me?" Quinn asked between sobs. She was honestly curious why she would help her when she had barely said a word to her during their entire time at school.

"I think there's been too much shouting and not enough talking" Tina explained without hesitation. "Besides, you didn't ask for this, no one did. Finn in particular."

"You got that right" Finn walked into the classroom and placed himself in front of Quinn. Tina briefly thought that everyone should stop being creepy and popping up right behind her.

"The reason I walked out wasn't because of you or the baby, or even Puck" Finn stated, "It was because I already knew what you were going to say.

"You don't want me to be the father; you just want me to love you. I know you dumped Puck, which is why he's been on a killing spree recently. I know you want me back, Quinn, but it can't happen"

"Why not? I didn't want to sleep with Puck, he just got me drunk, so I never really betrayed you" Quinn blubbered.

"I guessed that too. You did betray me though. You thought about leaving me for Puck while we were together, you thought I didn't know, I'm not that stupid. So what would have happened if you picked Puck? Were you going to tell me I wasn't the father, and then everyone would live happily ever after? It never works that way.

"We don't trust each anymore. How can we bring a child up together like that? I know I can't, and I wouldn't want to. Find someone you can trust Quinn, and live happily with him. I'm still mad about everything, but I want you to be happy Quinn. I want that much at least."

He kissed Quinn on the forehead and wiped the tears on her cheeks. He nodded goodbye and left with Tina, not looking back. He would never look back again.

* * *

"You handled that better than anyone would have guessed" Tina placed a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Then how come I feel like shit," Finn moaned. He picked up the glass and took a sip. He wasn't thirsty; he just wanted something to wash the sour taste from his mouth.

"You did the right thing."

Tina didn't like how serious the situation had gotten, and switched the television on to the music channels. Tina started humming along and noticed Finn was starting to loosen up a little.

"I thought you said your parents were home?" he asked casually.

"My mum must have gone out to the supermarket to get some milk or bread, so she'll be back soon. Plus my stepsister is home so we won't in trouble."

"You have a stepsister?" Finn inquired. He hadn't realised how little he really knew about her.

"Yeah, my dad is really my stepfather, but my mum married him when I was seven or eight, so I just call him dad. I also took on his name too, making me Cohen-Chang, not just Chang."

Finn took a moment to digest all of what she said. He wondered if he should tell her something about himself. He couldn't think of anything that she didn't already know. Tina looked like she didn't expect an answer and was contently watching the television.

Finn took the opportunity to look at her home. It was a decent sized house, and was well looked after. It's wasn't anything like Kurt's house, but the Cohen-Chang family were doing alright for themselves.

He saw next to the fireplace was a large cabinet filled with trophies. There were lots of sport trophies and pictures of a Caucasian girl with light brown hair and big brown eyes holding the said trophies and speculated who the girl was. The trophies filled most of the cabinet, except a few old pictures and medals at the top, which he guessed were won by Tina's parents. He searched for a picture of Tina, and couldn't see any.

"I haven't won anything." Tina said, not even looking away from the television. "The only thing I've won was the Sectionals. The trophy for that is in the school trophy cabinet, as you know. "

"I didn't mean anything, I just assumed, you know," Finn mumbled.

"That's okay. My mum was cheerleader and so was my stepsister. She's still doing it in college. They both won medals and competitions, and I joined Glee Club. Not that that's a bad thing to my mum and dad. My dad comes from a long line of performers. His cousin once removed is in the Vocal Adrenalines, so he likes the fact I'm in Glee Club."

"That's cool. You've got rhythm in your blood," Finn quipped.

A stomping on the stairs ended their conversation. Finn recognised the girl from the photo, and knew that this was Tina's step sister. She was attractive, thin waist, skinny legs, pouty lips and long hair. It helped that all she was wearing was towel.

"Wednesday! Where's my nail varnish?" Tina's stepsister screeched. It took Finn a while to realise she was talking to Tina. What did Wednesday have to do with anything, it was still Tuesday.

"Which nail varnish?" Tina responded wearily. This was a common accurance and Tina had hoped her stepsister would have stayed upstairs until her mum got back.

"So you did take it!"

"I didn't take it, Jade, you have thousands of nail varnishes. I might have seen the one you are looking for lying around somewhere."

"Like hell, Dracula, give it back!" Jade snapped. Finn sank slightly into the couch, refusing to get involved.

"I haven't taken anything; I only paint my nails black. I have a friend over, so leave us alone" Tina refused to turn around and look at her, keeping her gaze fixed on the television.

"Oh what? One of the social rejects from Glee club. I don't want intruders festering in _my _house" Jade scoffed. Finn knew he wasn't the intruder Jade was talking about. He placed a hand on Tina's and squeezed gently for reassurance.

Tina smiled slightly, renewed with confidence. Her smile turned in a smirk, and she had a devilish glint in her eye.

"He's also the quarterback in the school's football team, and wouldn't mum want to know why you're half naked in front of a quarterback when she gets home."

Jade paled, realising that she was in nothing but a towel. As if on cue, keys jangled outside the door. Jade darted up the stairs before she could be caught and slammed her door. Finn and Tina let out a giggle and got up to greet Tina's mother. Tina's mother looked exactly like her daughter, and Finn was certain that Tina would look exactly like her mother when she was that age. What her age was though, Finn couldn't be certain. She looked to be in her early thirties, which couldn't be possible if Tina was sixteen. She was immaculately dressed in a blue dress with soft make up. She was carrying a large bundle of shopping bags and seemed to be struggling.

"Let me take those for you Mrs Cohen." Finn offered. He wanted to make a good first impression and prayed he called her by the right name.

"What a gentleman, and please, call me Anna. This one's a charmer, you better keep him, Tina" Mrs Cohen giggled. Tina blushed and took one of the bags to the kitchen.

Finn took the bags off her, and saw she was heavily pregnant. He would never have guessed as she hadn't put on any weight anywhere else like Quinn had recently. She was glowing and Finn half expected that she glowed even before she was pregnant.

"Just a month and a half to go! We'll finally have another little girl in the family" she chirped. Was there anyone in this town who wasn't pregnant? Finn thought absently.

Finn followed Tina into the kitchen, which was as well laid out as the rest of the house. Finn couldn't help feel a little self-conscious. His mother worked hard to raise him properly. They still lived each month cheque by cheque. When they did save up money, it usually went to the plumber or electrician.

"Just put the bags on the side, and I'll put everything away." Mrs Cohen was extremely bubbly. If it weren't for their appearance, he'd never guessed Tina and her mother were related. He wasn't criticizing Tina. He liked her shyness and didn't mind she was quiet. She could hold a conversation if she wanted to. When she did she was funny and smart. She purely chose to be quiet, and Finn respected that. She chose what she said carefully, instead of sprouting the first thing that came to head, unlike most of his jock friends.

"We're having Penne all'arrabbiata. You'll love it. It has a real kick to it." Mrs Cohen got out various pots and pans, and danced about, looking through the shelves.

"Finn, are you alright? You keep day dreaming" Tina inquired while helping her mother cook.

"No it's nothing" he said faintly. He could get used to being Tina's friend.

Tina looked at him strangely, but carried on cooking. Jade came down shortly after. Her hair was still wet and she still was not wearing very much. All she had on was a cropped t-shirt and low riding flannel tracksuit. Finn tried not to let his eyes roam and concentrated on the food instead. This became a lot harder when Jade stood right next to him. Tina scowled, and tried to figure out what she was up to. Jade always ignored her friends when they came over, so sitting next to one in that outfit set off alarms in her head.

"So you're the quarterback?" Jade asked smoothly. Tina's warning bells went into red alert.

"Ooh, a quarter back! I dated one when I was in high school, Derrick Jackson." Mrs Cohen said proudly, as much to herself as to Tina.

"Mum, he's my partner in Glee Club. We have to sing a duet for the school fundraiser, remember, I told you." Tina interrupted. Mrs Cohen's cheerfulness didn't waver. She kissed her daughter on the head and beamed at Finn.

"I'm so glad Glee Club is back to the standing it used to be. Everyone auditioned each year hoping to be the next Pop Star of William McKinley High School" Mrs Cohen said wistfully, "I unfortunately can't sing to save my life, so I stuck to cheerleading."

"Glee Club was popular?" Jade said in disgust. Finn decided right then and there, he didn't like Jade.

"Yeah, we won the Sectionals. We'll also perform in a few adverts for local businesses after the fundraiser." Finn bragged.

"I'm more interested in the fact you're the quarterback" Jade shifted closer to Finn, who instinctively leant back.

"Are you now" Finn muttered. She could have at least been subtle.

"It's a big upgrade from wide receiver" Jade said slyly.

"Jade, could you cut the chillies," Tina pointed to the pan, giving Jade a sharp look.

"The sauce takes five minutes to cook, and the pasta takes ten, I'm sure you can cut them in time."

"Jade!" Mrs Cohen reprimanded.

Jade ignored them and turned her attention back to Finn, much to his and Tina's chagrin.

"I heard you've been on a winning streak recently, tell me about it," Jade stretched leaned on the counter, giving Finn a full view. He couldn't help sneaking a peek, cursing his self when he realised Jade knew exactly what he was doing.

"Finn, I completely forgot, you aren't allergic to anything are you?" Mrs Cohen interjected, standing herself between Jade and himself.

"Er, no, not that I know of," Finn said, taken aback Mrs Cohen's sudden intrusion.

"Well that's lovely. Jade, _why don't you go set the table._" Mrs Cohen suggested forcefully.

Jade snorted, but did as she was told. Mrs Cohen went back to cooking and winked at Tina. Tina shook her head at her mother's eccentricity.

* * *

The food really did have a kick in it. Luckily Finn liked spicy food, and once he got use to it, it was a great dish. Finn wouldn't have minded eating like this for every meal. It was getting late, and after practising, Finn decided it was time to go home before Mrs Cohen dropped anymore hints.

"Thanks for the meal, and tell your mum we'll sing for her once we know all the words." Finn said, slipping on his jacket.

"Yeah, that's all right. Sorry that she's a bit over bearing at times." Tina apologised.

"It's alright, my mum's like that too. So where's your dad, at work?"

"The potential promotion has him working all hours. It'll be over in a few weeks." Tina led him to the door, not wanting to say goodbye yet.

"You going to be all right? Your stepsister was glaring daggers at you all evening." He stood by the door, making no move to leave.

"She was a cheerleader, going for the quarterback is natural for her." Tina lied. Finn saw right through it.

"Looked more like she was trying to piss you off" Finn stated. Tina shuffled, twiddling her fingers.

"She doesn't like me. I tried to be nice to her, nothing worked so I gave up. She always flirts with my boyfriends just to prove she's better and prettier. She was the head cheerleader and I'm the outcast. She takes those roles very seriously." Tina trailed off. She remembered all the fights they had gotten in, mostly about little things. Jade just picked fights with her about everything and nothing. "When she left for college, I was thrilled. That is, until I found out she was commuting from home. She's a cheerleader there too, so the cycle continues"

"Damn, that's rough, really rough. You have it at home and at school. Some of it was me. I guess that means I should say sorry for all the things I did to you," Finn rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed his pride, "I'm sorry I dyed your tongue all those times, and threw water balloons at you from the second floor at school, and for the bucket of flour, and well, I could go on, so I'll cut short and just say I'm sorry."

Finn fidgeted, waiting for Tina to respond other than stare at him blankly. Finn swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck, asking himself why this was a good idea in the first place.

"I didn't know it was you who put the flour in my locker" Tina's voice was as blank as her face. Finn considered running before Tina chucked him out of the house.

"I forgive you."

"What?" Finn cried incredulously. He recomposed himself, and kept his volume down, "you do? How?

"You are different now. Besides, the Finn who did that wasn't the real Finn" Tina said calmly.

Finn could have passed out from relief. He wanted to be honest, but not if it lost him all his new friends. Then again, lying hadn't exactly worked either.

"I'll see you tomorrow. How about we meet up in the auditorium to practise after lunch?" Finn offered shakily. He was still recovering from the shock.

"See you tomorrow," Tina closed the door behind him, and leant against the door. A tear ran down her cheek. She wasn't sad, she had never been happier. He had apologised and that was worth more than everything she ever owned. Tina felt a little less like an outcast.

* * *

Kudos to anyone who can guess who the cousin once removed is! The hints are laid down, will they develop. Mwahaha! Sorry, had five bottles of coke today because the canteen was out of bottled water (the tap water is disgusting) and we were stuck in a windowless room for eight hours.

The thing about the wide receiver will all become clear, but not for a long, long time. Also I will tell you why Jade is so antagonistic to Tina. I was torn with this chapter as I felt I was jumping around too much, while at the same time I wasn't happy with how slowly the story is progressing. I changed this chapter 50 times already, so I need to put it up before I rewrite it completely. So tell me what you think and if I've become to repeative or sluggish in whatever areas you think. Remember to be nice though!

The next chapter will be more focused on some of the other characters, but I'll keep up the Tina/Finn moments. On that note, I must warn you, the next few chapters will be delayed. I'm out of the country next week and then the real work begins. I don't even have a weekend free! I'll start working on the next chapter in a week or so. Till then, you'll have to survive with what I've produced. Till then!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back, and I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update. I came down with Glandular fever! I was completely bed ridden, but getting better by the day!

Oh my God – I can't believe I called the baby a boy. Thank you, SM for correcting me, as I'm just mixed up what sex the baby is since it changes genders every week. Major spoiler, but hey, if you haven't watched this far yet, where the hell have you been! Heehee, crazy moment over, I promise.

I'm glad that I'm converting a few people to the Finn/Tina side (I really need an abbreviation for that. Finna?), I liked Tina and Finn for their insecurities, which is why I wish Tina had some decent screen time. I really like Tina's singing, so I'm disappointed all the main songs go mainly to Rachel.

The next few chapters will have songs in them, so here and now I would like to say, I don't own them, and I can't profit from them in anyway.

Enough blabber, more singing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Will drummed his fingers along his desk. He had given his students a reading exercise to give him time to think. He was so distracted by his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed that most of the cheerleaders were passing notes to each other. He sighed and rubbed his face, wiping away some of the tiredness. His divorce with Terri wasn't going smoothly. He was stuck in a small apartment with no air conditioning or leg room. He had started to take his parent's offer of staying with them seriously. Terri was using everything trick in the book to make him take her back. And if she couldn't have him, she'd have everything he owned instead.

He really wanted to talk to someone and vent out his frustration about the divorce. That only led to his second problem: Ken. He had completely stopped talking to him. Will knew it was about Emma Pillsbury and the wedding. Ken adored Emma, and Will truly did feel guilty that he caused Ken a lot of pain. Emma didn't love him though, and as much a Ken convinced himself otherwise, neither of them could be happy.

Then there was Emma Pillsbury herself. She had quit her job, and seemed to be making little effort to get it back. The position would have to filled, and Will didn't know how to keep the job open for much longer. Principle Figgins was enjoying having one less salary to pay, and that's all he had to go on. Figgins would replace her soon, the clock was ticking. He had hoped that Emma would come back for him. She gave him a sad look and shook her head whenever he suggested it

Will looked up at the clock, he had been thinking for twenty minutes. He saw that most of his class weren't working anymore, and wondered if he could get away with letting the students out a few minutes early. A couple of faculty members passed by the classroom door window, and he groaned. He would be caught in less than a minute.

Slouching in his chair, it didn't take long before he was brooding again. The class was now chatting freely, though some cast worried looks towards Mr Shue. They had all heard about his divorce. It was let slip somehow and it wasn't long before it spread across town. Terri. She seemed to be everywhere and refused to let him escape.

"Mr Schuester?"

Will looked up to see one of the cheerleaders standing in front of his desk. She was looking at him pointedly, hands on hips and lips twisted in a bored pout.

"Yes, Nona, sorry, what is it?"

"The bell rang a couple of minutes ago. Can we go?"

Will looked up at the clock. She was right. He didn't think he was that out of it. Their next class would start soon if they didn't hurry. He quickly wrote out twenty hall passes, and told them to explain to their next teachers it was his fault. When they all left, he sighed in relief that he was free until lunch.

He was torn between the divorce and getting Emma back. Terri was about to strip him of the very clothes on his back. He supposed it paid off to have a sister like Kendra once in a while. Emma's charm, sweet nature and obsessive cleanliness just wouldn't stop running around his head at the worst times. He just couldn't understand why she didn't come back.

He tried to take things one step at a time. His problems were building up though, and felt deflated by them all. He packed up his things and headed to Staff room. He couldn't wait until the last bell and he was back in Glee Club. Seeing their progress was sure to cheer him up, and make his problems wash away for a little while.

* * *

"You can't sing that part. That verse requires years of training to reach the notes with perfect pitch."

"Then that means I'm the back up in all three songs"

"Your voice isn't strong enough,"

Rachel and Brittany were staring each other down, refusing to back off. Puck knew he should stop them as it was going to get messy. Brittany and Rachel looked so hot though. He decided he could sit on the sidelines a little longer.

"Brittany, I know you want the limelight, but sacrifices have to be made for the best performance." Rachel said stubbornly.

"What do limes have to do with this?" Brittany asked bewilderedly.

"We're singing Celine Dion's 'I'm Alive'. It has to be done professionally" Rachel argued. She would fight for this solo even if she had to pry it out of Brittany's overly manicured nails.

"You've already sung Celine Dion songs though. I don't want fruit but I want that song!" Brittany demanded. The feral look in her eye sharpened, causing Puck to sweat a little. Only Brittany could say something like that.

"That means I'm the best candidate, doesn't it?"

Puck stood between the girls when he saw the claws unfurl. Brittany wasn't as good a Rachel, he'd admit any day (though not to Rachel). Still, she didn't deserve to be placed as a backing singer. Rachel's bad mood was clawing away their patience, and this was not their first confrontation. Just yesterday it had taken Puck an hour to convince Rachel why she couldn't have the _all _three leads.

"Look, ladies, I'm sure we can settle this so that everyone can sing" Puck said abruptly. Rachel didn't look pleased, and went off in a huff to the piano. Puck let out a frustrated growl. Rachel's constant demands were slowing them down. Even Kurt and his group had begun their choreography. The only silver lining he saw was that they were ahead of Tina and Finn.

Puck sighed, and strolled lazily over to Rachel. She was violently flipping though the lyrics she had to learn for 'I'm Alive', tearing a couple of the pages. He yanked the pages out of her hand and threw them on the floor, scattering them everywhere.

"What was that for? I need those!" Rachel screeched.

"It's not my problem." Puck stated bluntly.

"Of course it is. You're the one who threw them!"

"No, what I mean is, is whatever the deal is between you and Finn, it's not my problem or Brittany's. So don't take it out on us, my patience is non existent to begin with. You broke up with Finn, so stop acting like the victim." Puck said callously.

"I don't have to take this from you, what do you know about teamwork, or friendship for that matter?" Rachel spat.

Puck's lip curled into a snarl. All his patience was spent and he was ready to lash back if she opened her fat mouth again.

"Thin line, real thin line, and God I really want to cross it for you, but I'm not because I've got enough problems on my back, and I don't want having to listen to you whine everyday to be another, or to be cut from the performance. I've worked hard, and Brittany's, well, she's floated through in a daze, but at least she's committed.

"All you've done is bitch and moan and bossed us around. No one declared you queen of the world, so I'd start working with me and Brittany, rather than against us." Puck said through a clenched jaw.

"Brittany can't have the solo." Rachel sulked.

"Real mature. She isn't asking for a solo, she just wants to sing. The only one who wants a solo is you. Split the song evenly between you and Brittany, and I'll come in at the chorus or something." Puck was getting tired of arguing. It was getting them nowhere.

"You've so far got the lead in 'Hero', and you and Puck are the lead together in 'Hound dog'. All I'm doing is humming" Brittany interjected.

Rachel knew she was being unfair, and she knew she should give Brittany her share. She knew she was being selfish and childish. She knew she was slowing them down and if she carried on they wouldn't be ready in time. They hadn't even sung all three songs together yet. Let alone sorted out the choreography and which song they would be performing first. Mr Shue was also thinking of having the whole club perform a song together at the end if they had time. She just couldn't stop herself though.

Finn was smiling. He was happy, and that meant he was happy without her. Her guilt was eating away at her bones. He should be begging for her back, not smiling. He should be a wreck like she was, not carrying on like nothing had happened. Why wasn't he burning holes into the back of her head?

Rachel scowled. She had to prove she was better than him. That she had moved on. This was game and she wanted to win. Rachel Berry hated losing. That's why she wanted all three leads. To make her herself shine and she would win. He would see her shining and come back to her, begging at her feet. Her attitude had them trailing behind everyone, and her plan wasn't working. She wasn't shining, she wasn't even noticed.

"Com'on Rachel, we might get cut from the fundraiser if we aren't ready in time" Puck pleaded, though he was rolling his eyes.

Finn was messing around on the drums with Tina singing along. Finn then said something to Tina which caused Tina to blush. That was the last straw.

"Fine, but I get the first verse."

* * *

Finn checked the clock, and noticed that if he didn't leave soon he'd be late for Football practise. Tina was practising some of the moves they decided on. They had sung their first song together perfectly, but it reminded them they were seriously behind. Tina was having trouble projecting her voice. She was a good singer and he didn't know what was stunting her. Everything she sang today sounded sad and lonely. Also, she was having trouble concentrating on her moves. She was distracted and frustrated that she was distracted.

Finn smiled, he sat at the drums and started a simple, but upbeat rhythm. This always helped him when he was down, and he'd teach it to Tina.

Tina stopped dancing, expecting him to have left for practise. Coach Tanaka had threatened to make anyone else who was late run laps until they passed out. Finn was already working to his limit with the Glee Club and Football. The extra laps might just kill him. Particularly since Coach had been on a swaying between rampaging on a war path, taking it out on random students and sobbing in the biology storage closet, where he thought no one could hear. He would stay in the closet for hours before the Biology technician had to pry him out.

"Finn, I can practise on my own. You better head off," Tina suggested. Finn carried on playing, adjusting the beat of the snare drum. His eyes were closed, and listened intently to his drums.

"Finn, you'll be late"

He ignored her and continued playing. Finn knew he would be running laps and they could wait. Practise wasn't important right now, not compared to this. He concentrated on the tune in his head, knowing she would recognise the song.

"They come from every state to find. Some dreams were meant to be declined. Tell the man what did you have in mind? What have you come to do?" Finn sang slowly.

Tina was bewildered. What was Finn doing, and why now of all times? This song wasn't one the artists they had chosen. Yet there he sat, late for football, playing Red Hot Chilli Peppers on the drums, with only her in the room.

"No turning water into wine. No learning while you're in the line. I'll take you to the broken sign. You see these lights are blue." Finn was glad that she started swaying along, albeit uncomfortably. She still hadn't figured out what he was up to.

"This town was made of many things. Just look at what the current brings. So high it's only promising. This place was made on you. Come on, sing along!" Finn urged.

"Tell me baby, what's your story? Where you come from? And where you wanna go this time?" Tina murmured bashfully. She crossed her arms across her body and fidgeted. Finn knew she did this when she was feeling nervous, or about to be hit with a slushie.

"Come on, this is the fun part," Finn goaded, beating the drum a little louder.

"Tell me lover, are you lonely? The thing we need is, never all that hard to find." Finn sang forcefully, overshadowing Tina's voice.

"Tell me baby, what's your story? Where do you come from? And where you wanna go this time? You're so lovely, are you lonely? Giving up on the innocence you left behind." Tina sung a little more boldly. Her arms were

"That's pretty good, keep it up!" Finn burst

"Some claim to have the fortitude. Too shrewd to blow the interlude. Sustaining pain to set a mood. Step out to be renewed." Tina sung proudly. Finn wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or if she was naturally harmonising with his voice.

Tina started to dance, feeling more comfortable. She still didn't know what he was up to, and she didn't care anymore. Her face burst out in a smile, all the stress forgotten and all the tension gone.

"Three fingers in the honeycomb. You ring just like a xylophone. Devoted to the chromosome. The day that you left home."

"I think we missed a few verses," Tina laughed while she danced and span in circles. She hadn't even noticed Finn had stopped singing

"Doesn't matter carry on," Finn encouraged

"Tell me baby, what's your story? Where you come from? And where you wanna go this time? Tell me lover, are you lonely? The thing we need is, never all that far to find. Tell me baby what's your story? Where do you come from? And where you wanna go this time? You're so lovely are you lonely? Giving up on the innocence you left behind."

"One more time,"

"Tell me baby, what's your story? Where you come from? And where you wanna go this time? Tell me lover, are you lonely? The thing we need is, never all that far to find." They belted out together, not caring if they were in tune or in time with the beat.

"Tell me baby, what's your story? Where do you come from? And where you wanna go this time? You're so lovely are you lonely? Giving up on the innocence you left behind." Finn crashed his symbols together, glad his plan had worked.

Both were out of breath, heaving their chests and huffing. They had a lot of fun and Finn didn't mind that she hadn't told him what was wrong yet. Some things couldn't be pushed, and Finn didn't mind waiting.

He was glad that at least some of the pressure of what was troubling her was lifted. She was caught in a vicious cycle, her performance was affected by her problems and her poor performance added to her problems. She had her spark back, and he hadn't seen that since she got her first solo.

Finn and Tina were so absorbed in each other's singing; neither noticed Mr Shue watching them. He had the proudest look on his face and was grateful they had pulled each other out of their slumps. He had been worried about Tina today, as she had taken one step forward and two steps back. He had been distracted by the other groups, and couldn't help Finn and Tina out as much as he wanted.

Seeing them together told him that they didn't need his help on every bump in the road. Neither of them were the same jittery, unsure teenagers he'd met at the start of the year. Will wondered if this was what it was like being a father. Slightly sad that they were growing up and leaving him behind but mostly full of pride that they were becoming more independent and more confidence.

Tina was currently stealing Finn's drum sticks and doing her own improvisation. Finn tried snatching them back, causing Tina to duck her hands out of the way. Finn managed to steal them back, and began teaching Tina a few beats.

They looked so content, Mr Shue wondered if he should tell Finn that he was ten minutes late for practise and that Coach Tanaka had implemented a new rule stating that every minute a player was late, they had to make up for in laps. Will was sure Ken would make Finn do it as well. Tina was tapping the snare drum with one drum stick, with Finn using his to tap on the floor tom, and his feet on the bass drum and hi-hat pedals.

Mr Shue smirked and quickly wrote a sick note, and headed towards the football pitch. It seemed Finn had twisted his ankle, and could not make practise today.

* * *

The following morning, Finn was stunned that he was still alive. He half expected Coach to hunt him down; drag him to the pitch and running laps until he passed out. The match against South Bluffton High was in a couple of weeks, and Kurt was still the only player who could score consistently. Coach Tanaka had been pushing them twice as hard, expecting a win as Bluffton had lost their best runner back for the season due to a strange incident involving firecrackers. Finn really hoped the team would at least hide the matches before locker checks next Wednesday. Principle Figgins would be more than pleased to cancel their coach trip to Bluffton. Mini buses were expensive.

"Hey Finn, wait up" Kurt ran up to him, careful not to mess up his hair as he took off his helmet.

Finn was a little shocked that Kurt was talking to him. Everyone considered the area around Finn and Rachel to be a war zone and kept their distance, knowing getting involved would only get them mixed in the trouble to.

"Err, yeah, what?" Finn stammered.

"I just wanted to talk, since Glee club is a bit spilt at the moment" Kurt smiled at him weakly.

"So, urm, what did you want to talk about" Finn asked after taking off his helmet so he could speak properly.

"Principle Figgins has started looking for a replacement Miss Pillsbury. At this rate, the position will be filled in any day now." Kurt whispered dramatically. He was also looking at Finn expectantly. All Finn could do was stare blankly, not sure what he was supposed to do with that information.

"We have to stop him" Kurt urged, tapping his foot impatiently.

"And why do we have to do that" Finn felt like he was being backed into a corner and he didn't even know why.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh, "We have to get Miss Pillsbury job back so she can stay with Glee club and get together with Mr Shuester."

"Oh right, that," Finn was still confused. Apparently this showed on his face as Kurt continued.

"Mercedes, me and the others have come up with a plan to hold off Figgins and convince her to take the job back"

"Is that such a good idea, I mean, things are kind of messed up. We should just leave it alone." Kurt replied hesitantly. He didn't like that gleam in Kurt's eye.

"We've got it all laid out, they won't even notice that we've done anything."

"Look Kurt, we all hope that Miss Pillsbury will come back. I don't think we should force it. She should want to come back on her own." Finn tried to reason. He actually thought Miss Pillsbury leaving was good for her. She should leave her troubles behind and start again, like he so desperately wanted to.

"Come on, now things have settled down a bit, Mercedes thought everyone could work as a team again. Even Puck pitched in, though he's just trying to score a few points from Qui-" Kurt realised too late what he had said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Finn's mood immediately turned sour, and Kurt swore the air around him got colder.

"Quinn and Puck are together now?" Finn put his helmet back, but couldn't hide the snarl in his voice.

"No actually, that's why he's trying to look good." Kurt mumbled.

"How she paying for her medical bills then?" Finn asked, genuinely curious. He had forgiven her after the talk they had, even if he did still feel betrayed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kurt was shocked. He thought Quinn would have told Finn first, "Her mum felt guilty and arranged for her to live with a relative. An aunt, I think. She won't be moving far, but she'll have to transfer schools. She's also redoing this year at the new school to get a fresh start and so she can take time off and relax since she's been nothing but super stressed because of…well… she's pregnant."

"What do you mean she's leaving? How do you know all of this?" Finn pressed. Kurt shrunk back under Finn's daunting figure made worse by his football pads.

"Everyone knew. The whole Glee club, Mr Shuester, Miss Pillsbury, Principle Figgins, and even Sue Sylvester. Nearly everyone knew. She came up to us when we were in small groups and told us. She's leaving in a couple of weeks." He squeaked.

Finn's head was spinning. Everyone knew all of this? How could she not have told him? Did she decide this before or after she talked to him? Either way it made no sense. Why was he the only one who didn't know?

"So when is she leaving"

Kurt had not been expecting that response. He'd expected Finn to blow up like he had the past couple of weeks. He was in a better mood recently, and so was Rachel's. There was no news that they were back together. Kurt was afraid that it was just the eye of the storm before something set them on their war paths again.

"She's leaving in under a month but is going to stop coming to school in two weeks. Her pregnancy has made her miss two or three days a week for a while now so she was probably going to fail." Kurt stated. Unsure to what Finn would do once he knew.

"Is she keeping it?"

"No, she's giving it up for adoption again since you and her…" he trailed off, not wanting to incur Finn's temper again.

"Oh,"

Everything was spinning. The world blurred and the colours fade away, replaced by a new scene. There was Quinn. She was beautiful, in a pink dress and braids in her hair. They were at an Italian restaurant downtown. It was their third date together. Finn didn't know how he got there, or what was happening. All he knew was a song was spinning in his head and needed to come out.

"Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins. Silently closing their bedroom door. Leaving the note that she hoped would say more. She goes downstairs to the kitchen clutching her handkerchief"

They were in the Park now. Finn didn't have any money to take her anywhere so they went on a picnic. It had rained, yet they still had a great time. Finn walked her home and kissed her goodnight.

"Quietly turning the backdoor key. Stepping outside she is free."

They were in Glee, sitting next to each other, and singing with each other.

"She (We gave her most of our lives), is leaving (Sacrificed most of our lives), home (We gave her everything money could buy). She's leaving home after living alone. For so many years. Bye, bye. Friday morning at nine o'clock she is far away. Waiting to keep the appointment she made. Meeting a man from the motor trade.

They were still in the music room. Only now it was when he found out the truth about Quinn's baby. That it wasn't his.

"She (What did we do that was wrong), is having (We didn't know it was wrong), fun (Fun is the one thing that money can't buy). Something inside that was always denied. For so many years. Bye, bye. She's leaving home. Bye, bye"

"Finn? Finn, are you okay"

Finn snapped his head up. He was back in outside in the football field, only now he was sitting downs leaning against the fence. Kurt was looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Will was sitting across from Finn in the music room, trying to make sense of what Finn had just told him. Finn was looking at him expectantly and pleadingly. Will knew he had to be careful with his response.

"That was … weird"

He wanted to kick himself.

"Tell me about it. I don't even know why I was remembering all of that stuff." Finn sighed.

Finn had just told Mr Schuester about his dream sequence out of desperation. He had been racking his brain all day and couldn't figure out what had happened. He went to the only person who he knew wouldn't laugh at him and even he looked stumped.

"So you don't know what brought it on?" Will asked calmly. Finn appreciated that Mr Shue was taking him seriously instead of throwing a slushie in his face like most of the jocks would have.

"No, me and Kurt were just talking and Quinn came up. When I heard that she was moving away, that was when it all started. But why?" Finn ran a tired hand through his hair. He had been thinking about this far to long.

"Could it be that you are not completely over Quinn?" Will suggested cautiously. He knew that Quinn was still a sore spot.

"No way, I mean, I turned her down when she asked me to replace Puck. Why would I do that if I still liked her?" Finn found it hard to keep his bitterness out of his voice.

"What I think is, is that you want the old Quinn back." He stated simply

"Say that again?"

"You've spent most of high school dating Quinn. You had a lot of good times together and they have led you to forgive her. You loved, laughed and cried together. You loved her. The only anger you truly hold is her betrayal of your trust and that will take a long repair. You loved her and all the good times you had and want more, but you could never trust her again. That's what hurts the most. You built a solid foundation for each other that took years to build and it was shattered in a moment"

Will's eyes glazed over and Finn wasn't sure that that he was talking about the same problem anymore.

"And in that moment, you realise there is no going back, no more good times, no more loving her. Even though you still do, you still love her. You want more memories together, more of your life together. You want things to go back to the way they were. There's no going back, there never is.

"It's all shattered. You're no long the same person. But more importantly she isn't the same person. She's a stranger you never knew and hadn't known for a long, long time. She'll stay a stranger for a long, long time too. Until you can rebuild any sentiments of trust, and even then, it won't be the same foundations you had before. It never will be."

"Mr Shue, are you okay?"

Will snapped out of reverie and seemed to have forgotten that Finn was in the same room as him.

"Oh, yes, I'm good. Err, we were talking about you anyway, so how are you? Do you understand what I said?" Will flustered, changing the subject tactlessly.

Finn hoped he got the point. "Yeah, I guess. I went into that dream sequence because I still like Quinn, but we can never have what we use to have. Her leaving Lima rammed that home."

"Exactly. Also, if she leaves, there is no chance at all of rebuilding any bridges. No chance for things to ever go _back to normal_." Will smiled.

"Yeah, I can't imagine not having Quinn around. She's always been there, and if she leaves, she won't be," Finn fidgeted in his seat, this wasn't coming out like he had hoped. "I feel like there's a whole lot of stuff unsaid, but I can't think of what I want to say."

Will put an arm around Will's shoulders and gave him a squeezed.

"So are you okay, really?" Finn asked sincerely.

Will wanted to lie and was about to tell him he was fine, but Will couldn't lie to Finn, not when he was looking so innocently concerned. He huffed and realised he would have to face this sooner or later.

"As you probably know, I'm getting divorced. Messily too." Will asserted

"I heard, not any details, except what Mercedes and Kurt told me during Glee – not that we were gossiping about you or anything" Finn added hastily.

Will quirked an eyebrow but decided to drop it for now. Instead, he forced himself to think about what he had bee trying to ignore for the past few weeks.

"I guess, like you, I'm not completely over my high school sweetheart."

"Want to talk about?" Finn offered clumsily.

"I shouldn't burden you with my problems."

"Its good, you helped me, maybe I can help you?"

"No, go on, lunch is nearly over and you need to get to class. This is complicated and I need to figure it out myself."

"More complicated than my ex-girlfriend getting pregnant by my best friend?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Actually, yes, it is" Will replied jadedly.

He steered Finn out of the door and shooed him to his next class. Finn was hesitant to leave, but couldn't miss out on his next class if he wanted to miss summer school.

Will would have liked to have talked about, only Finn had enough on his plate. They hadn't even touched on the issue of Rachel, only that didn't seem to bother Finn that much any more.

Will was worried that he wasn't over Terri. After all, she had faked a pregnancy. He guessed he was in the same position as Finn. He wanted her as much as he didn't want her. His Emma problem wasn't solving itself either.

He sat down by the piano, and pressed a one of the keys. The sound vibrating through him and into the empty air around him, filling the vacuum he felt inside of him. He paused, closed the lid and left the room.

He didn't know what to sing anymore.

* * *

That was hard. This went threw thirty rewrites. No exaggeration. I'm finding it harder as Glee has swept past me and I've missed certain moment that I now wish I could have incorporated in. Oh well, I'll save them for my sequel if I ever get this one done. Teeheehee.


End file.
